


phenomenons

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, what to expect when you're expecting base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i've always needed you, across the landscapes, of my bounty'</p>
            </blockquote>





	phenomenons

**Author's Note:**

> my second mpreg :)  
> i watched what to expect when you're expecting and juno last night and couldn't stop getting ideas for fanfics.  
> i'm only going to post ficlets like this on here, not on my tumblr, mainly because i like this format better it's easier for me to write things and yeah.

"C'mon, Nialler." harry encouraged with a light laugh, tugging on his eight-month (and 20 days) pregnant boyfriend's hand as they walked back down the snow covered street towards their townhouse. "I'm trying." niall whined, adjusting his thick wool scarf so it wasn't so tightly wrapped around his neck. "It's cold.. and this little munchkin is weighing me down."

harry kept laughing, pulling the blonde in for a small kiss. "that's cute."

"If constantly wanting to pee sounds cute to you.. sure." niall rolled his eyes, tightening his grasp on harry's hand.

a few snowflakes drifted down from the sky and landed on niall's nose, melting almost instantly. "why didn't we drive?" niall groaned to himself, absentmindedly stroking his large babybump. "because it wasn't snowing when we left. oh look, we're here." harry replied with a light huff, pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door, letting niall in first.

they removed their winter clothing and wandered into the house. niall went into the washroom and harry went into the kitchen, turning on the lights and getting the stuff out to make hot chocolate.

niall padded into the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast bar, resting his elbows on the counter. "if she's not out soon i swear i'll pull her out by myself." this comment earned yet another chuckle from the curly haired boy who was facing away from him - boiling the water and pouring it into two powder-filled mugs. "I don't think that'd be the best idea, babe. and plus, don't you like the glow?" 

"I like the glow, not the weightgain." his eyes lit up as a reindeer mug was placed infront of him, not touching it yet so he didn't burn himself. "I'd still be thin if it wasn't for you." harry brushed off the cheeky comment and grinned, leaving his mug on the counter. "Sorry about that."

Since the day they found out niall was expecting he'd been slipping harry snide comments how this was 'his fault' etc, but harry didn't mind because he was positive it'd be worth it someday.

10 days left until the supposed due date, and to be honest.. both of them were anticipating that day. both for different reasons.

**

 

4 days before the date, December 10th. It was blizzarding outside and was still pretty dark out despite the fact it was nine in the morning. niall had woken up about an hour prior with a deep pressure in his stomach. out of fear, harry rushed him to the hospital, only to find out nothing was wrong - it was just a Braxton Hicks, and that niall be put on bed rest until closer to his date.

so here he was, sitting cross-legged on the couch, watching rudolph the red nosed reindeer - humming lightly and holding his stomach, looking down at it lovingly as he felt movement under the skin.

harry was in the nursery putting up the finishing touches, niall had offered to help but harry insisted he do it himself so it was a surprise. niall happily obliged.

"Harry.." niall called from the living room. harry immediately put the blanket he was holding in his hands down on the rockingchair in the corner and bolted into the hallway. "Yeah?"

"I think..- the baby's coming." he sounded worried, maybe even shocked. when harry entered the room carrying niall's day bag and both of their coats he could've sworn niall looked mesmerized, as if he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

harry helped him into his coat and then into the car, making sure he had everything and that the door was locked, every necessary detail. 

 

*

 

"Christmas baby, eh?" a nurse smiled gently, holding her clipboard tightly to her chest, she was walking past harry when she saw the worried expression on his face. "You're allowed to go in there, y'know that right?"

harry nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I'll just be a distraction." 

she nodded and kept the smile etched on her face. "Congratulations." then she walked down the hall and into another patients room. 

not too long afterwards, a man dressed in a white coat emerged from the operating room, his hospital mask was pulled down to below his chin and he was grinning so harry grinned too, taking that as a good sign. he followed him into the room cautiously - the walls in said room decorated with blue paint and cartoon storks carrying babies wrapped in blankets. 

niall was sitting up with a loopy grin across his face, watching as they prepared the baby to be handed off to the parents. harry maintained a slow walking pace as he pulled up a chair beside the operating table and ran his fingers through niall's damp blonde hair. "They cut open my tummy." he giggled, his eyes heavy.

"I know, baby. You did good, though. We have a baby now." harry replied softly, kissing niall's temple.

another nurse showed up at their side and carefully handed them the baby, it was swaddled in a pink blanket and had a matching hat covering it's pale head. niall cooed, trailing his fingers over the top of the material, trying not to cry.

"Pain in the ass." niall whispered, laughing along with harry. "What should we name her?" harry asked, his eyebrows raised, the laughter subsiding. 

Niall thought, not taking his eyes off his daughter. "Julia's nice."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Julia's _perfect_ ,"

 


End file.
